


no, Shayne, that's illegal

by shaynesune_miku



Category: Smosh
Genre: 000 words, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gift, I can't tag well, Less Than 1, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Slight fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaynesune_miku/pseuds/shaynesune_miku
Summary: Shayne becomes a little obsessed over Damien and wants to break into his house and ruin his relationship. Courtney says that's a big no no.Feelings are discovered.





	no, Shayne, that's illegal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sister :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sister+%3A%29).

> Heyo!  
This was written for my sister. I personally don't ship Shourtney but it's fine if you do and fine if you don't! If this just isn't your thing, go on and read something else.   
Thanks! :)

"No, Shayne, that's illegal." Were the first words Courtney spoke as she entered the office. She sat down in her boring ass cubicle and sighed. He could be.. difficult sometimes.

It started with a few comments Shayne had made about this guy he'd seen at their local coffee shop when they visited for lunch. He mentioned the guy's hair a lot, and occasionally his smile and his eyes. Shayne grew almost infatuated with this guy he'd never met.  
Eventually, Courtney asked her friend and barista Mari if she knew anything about the mystery man, and indeed Mari did. She knew quite a bit, somehow. Courtney was given less than vague answers when she asked.

His name was Damien Haas. He was 28, owned two cats, and liked to play video games. That was the basics given, and Mari went into detail about Damien's childhood, for some reason. The rest of his stuff Courtney learned from Facebook stalking him.   
Stuff including his favorite games, his friends, and.. his girlfriend. Not so surprisingly, the guy Shayne had been obsessed over had a girlfriend. A really cute and seemingly loving girlfriend named Olivia Sui.

Courtney didn't know much about Olivia, but it was clear that her and Damien loved each other a lot. There were plenty of Facebook posts to show this off, mostly pictures of them doing sappy stuff on vacation or having desserts together.   
Courtney felt bad for Shayne in the beginning. He had fallen in love with a stranger and that stranger ended up being in a committed relationship. What a sad story.. until Shayne decided to bring up his "secret plan".

"So, first, I'm going to find out when Damien goes to work. And when he does, I'm going to check his apartment and peek through the windows. If it's clear, I'm gonna break the window quietly and sneak in. I'll feed the cats treats and go to his girlfriend's computer. I'll input the hard drive that has the fake cheating stuff and it'll make them break up! Then I can swoop in and care for his heart until Damien dates me. What a good plan, right?" Shayne rambled, doing hand motions and smiling widely. Courtney groaned and then she said it, the words that seemed to break Shayne fully.

"No, Shayne, that's illegal."

Shayne didn't come to work the next day, or the next. A full four days of "sick days". Courtney felt pity and worry swell in her during that time, spending longer than usual at the coffee shop, staring into the void and occasionally at Mari.   
When Shayne did come back, something was off. He was more robotic and cold than usual, not cracking jokes in the office to lighten the bleak mood. He would smile, but in that fake way that didn't feel like him.   
Courtney had broken him.

She showed up to his house late on a Tuesday night, holding some pizza and flowers. Shayne liked flowers, right? Maybe he'd forgive her for them.. maybe.   
He answered quickly, and was almost startled when it was Courtney at the door, holding "forgiveness gifts".  
Shayne was more than happy to accept the pizza and flowers ("friends for my other ones!") and they say down on his couch with their pizza and some soda. 

"Did I.. say something to set you off? Is this about Damien and his girlfriend?" Courtney asked, nervously chewing her pizza. Shayne chuckled.   
"No. I.. I'm over that. It's not about Damien. But it is about you." He said, shrugging. Courtney felt the worry rise in her stomach again. Did she actually say something that got to him? Did he hate her? Was he only using her for pizza?

"It took a little while, but I kinda realized it isn't Damien I was truly obsessing over. It.. it was you, Courtney. I've been into you since we met and I thought being in love with a random dude at a coffee shop would distract me. Make everything fade away. But it didn't. It just made things worse." He did those hand motions again, and Courtney let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I don't know if this is what you wanted to happen, but.. I like you, Courtney. And it's all fine if you want to forget my existence or just be friends. I've just been sulking for days and needed to get that off my chest."

Courtney smiled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder for a few seconds, still eating pizza. Shayne's eyes lit up, making Courtney smile wider. They watched movies and talked for nearly the whole night, Shayne eventually pointing out that it was 2 A.M and they both had to work in the morning.   
Courtney shrugged and grinned. Shayne grinned back and they snuggled up together, the beginning of "Up" almost disturbing the happy vibes and peace.

Things are going to be just fine between them.


End file.
